Pour le bien de Bella
by alouqua77
Summary: Je sais que je suis son deuxième choix. Ce n'est pas de moi qu'elle rêve chaque nuit. Mais elle m'aime et je le sais. Tu l'aimes toujours, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Ne mens pas ma chérie Je ne veux que ton bonheur et si ton bonheur c'est de le rejoindre alors vas-y. Je te comprends et je ne t'en veux pas, je t'aime comme ça.


**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voila entre deux cartons pour vous poster cet OS ! C'est en me souvenant de ce que c'était d'être le deuxième choix que je me suis mise à écrire la fiction ! C'est une sorte d'adieu à mes doutes et une façon de faire place à ma nouvelle vie en écrivant sur mon ordi ce que j'ai ressenti afin que ma nouvelle histoire d'amour se passe bien ! Je vous laisse lire ! **

* * *

Je te regarde t'habiller de cette robe que tu t'es offerte pour l'occasion, elle est violette. Violette comme _sa_ couleur préférée, _votre_ couleur. Tu n'as plus jamais porté de robe de cette couleur avant ce soir. D'ailleurs tu n'as plus jamais porté de violet avant ce soir.

Tu te maquilles maintenant, tu me regardes à travers le miroir et tu me souris. Qui essayes-tu de rassurer toi ou moi ? Je préfère me laver que de continuer à t'observer ainsi, en train de souffrir.

_Allez courage mon amour, c'est l'heure. _

Oui il était l'heure d'y aller maintenant. Le mariage d'Alice et de Jasper était prévu depuis un an. Un an que tu ne dors plus mon cœur. Je souffle un bon coup avant de sortir de la voiture et d'afficher un sourire.

C'est vrai que je devais être heureux, on se devait d'être heureux pour le mariage et ma jumelle et de sa meilleure amie.

_Allez souris ma belle, c'est pour Alice. _

Nous étions les témoins de ce mariage singulier. Je fus surpris par le comportement de Bella, elle se montra tellement heureuse quand elle entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Alice. Je m'assis sur une chaise et je mis mes mains dans la tête.

-Elle n'a pas dormi cette nuit hein ? Demanda Emmett dans un soupire.

-Comme toutes les nuits, elle a pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit et elle a fini par dormir à l'aube et se réveiller deux heures plus tard pour aller travailler, expliquai-je.

-Elle ne va pas s'en remettre, murmura Emmett.

Si Emmett connait si bien ma compagne c'est qu'il est son frère, son jumeau. A l'école nous étions inséparable Alice, Bella, Emmett et moi. Mais maintenant c'est autre chose, Bella ne parle plus à son frère et si elle a accepté d'être demoiselle d'honneur c'est juste pour faire honneur à leur promesse d'enfance d'être chacune la demoiselle d'honneur de l'autre.

Je sais que je suis son deuxième choix. Ce n'est pas de moi qu'elle rêve chaque nuit, ce n'est pas mon prénom qu'elle murmure quand elle a un orgasme et ce n'est pas pour moi que son cœur bat. Mais elle m'aime et je le sais. C'est vers moi qu'elle est venue ce soir là le cœur brisé, me demandant de l'aimer comme _il_ aurait dut l'aimer.

C'est douloureux.

Je devrais partir, me protéger et pourtant je reste là depuis quatre années maintenant. J'essaye de la réparer mais rien n'y fait elle est là à attendre qu'il lui dise de revenir.

C'est douloureux pour elle.

Lui et Alice, c'était quelque chose de surprenant pour tout le monde, on n'était même pas au courant avant leur annonce de mariage. Mais je crois que ça s'est fait rapidement car Alice aussi a peur de le perdre. Jasper est quelqu'un de parfait pour Alice et que je suis parfait pour Bella mais ça elle n'arrive pas à le voir.

C'est douloureux pour moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire pour moi, voir Bella souffrir à cause de lui ou de savoir qu'elle l'aime et qu'il est son premier choix.

Je ne peux aimer Bella sans aimer sa douleur, c'est ce qui fait d'elle cette femme magnifique qu'elle est devenue. Cette femme douce et aimante avec moi, celle qui m'aime.

-Viens une minute Edward, demanda Jasper.

-J'arrive, souris-je.

C'était dur de ne pas lui hurler ce que je ressentais pour lui à ce moment là. Nous n'avions plus jamais parlé ensemble depuis la nuit où Bella était venue me voir, anéantie.

-Je te remercie de venir à mon mariage mais surtout d'être mon témoin.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Souris-je.

-Je ne voulais personne d'autre nous étions tellement proche au lycée.

-Oui jusqu'à une fameuse nuit où j'ai ramassé ton ex à la petite cuillère. Tu te souviens de cette nuit là Jasper ?

-Je ne l'oublierais pas, jamais. Je l'aimais tu sais.

-C'est facile tu sais de le dire maintenant. Mais en vrai tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est l'idée qu'elle soit ta chose et qu'elle t'appartienne pour l'éternité que tu aimes mais jamais je ne l'abandonnerais le temps qu'elle aura besoin de moi Jasper. Parce que tu vois, moi je l'aime.

-Edward…

-Non laisse-moi terminer. J'ai accepté d'être le témoin pour ma sœur car je sais que ça lui tenait à cœur mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Tu m'as condamné à vivre dans la souffrance et de n'être que son deuxième choix. Alors après ce soir, tu ne me verras plus jamais. Non je n'abandonne pas ma sœur, car tu ne me prendras plus jamais aucune femme de ma vie, je viendrais la voir quand tu ne seras pas là. Car pour moi Jasper tu es un monstre.

C'est douloureux pour tout le monde.

La cérémonie commence, la musique retendit. Je viens embrasser ma sœur avant qu'elle se montre devant tout le monde, elle est magnifique. Son ventre rond, énorme, lui donne ce charme unique d'une femme enceinte. Elle rayonne car elle sait qu'elle est _son_ premier choix. C'est drôle de la voir là, prête à se marier pour de vrai alors que je l'ai si souvent vu répéter cette scène avec Bella.

-Tu es magnifique ma puce, commentai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Bella arrive à mon niveau et je la prends par le bras, lui embrassant le front pour lui donner du courage. Elle s'accroche à moi comme elle l'a toujours fait, elle sait que je ne le lâcherais pas, jamais. Je la vois retenir ses larmes de tristesse, l'homme qu'elle aime le plus au monde va se marier ce soir, devant elle. Elle ne pourra rien faire juste assister à la scène, impuissante, comme elle l'est depuis un an.

-Je me sens humiliée tu sais, murmura Bella alors que les portes de l'église s'ouvrit sur nous.

Nous étions les témoins principaux des mariés alors c'était à nous de s'avancer les premiers tel que le voulait la tradition. Mais quelle tradition était présente ce soir ?

-Toute ma famille, nos amis savent que j'avais fait le choix d'être avec lui à la fin de nos études. Tout le monde Edward, mais il se marie avec ma meilleure amie, ta jumelle.

_Moi aussi Bella je me sens humilié d'être ton second choix mais je résiste, pour toi. _

Je dépose Bella à côté de la place de Bella, devant tout le monde. Elle aussi attend l'arrivé de la marié et pourtant c'est Jasper qui arrive avec sa mère, qui pleure de bonheur. Bella me jette un regard désemparé, je sais qu'elle panique.

_J'aimerais te sauver de cet endroit Bella, j'aimerais tellement. Mais je ne peux pas, pour Alice. _

Jasper lance un long regard à Bella et je sais qu'elle se retient de se jeter dans ses bras et de le supplier de la reprendre mais elle résiste, pour moi.

La voila enfin, Alice. Accompagnée de papa elle sourit à tout le monde, et lance des petits signes de la main. Elle caresse son merveilleux ventre qui me donne le sourire, elle attend des jumeaux, des faux jumeaux, comme maman à son époque. J'ai les larmes aux yeux de voir son bonheur, elle le mérite tellement. En dépit de la douleur de Bella je ne voudrais pour rien au monde voir Jasper quitter Alice pour elle, même si cela la rendrait heureuse. Ma jumelle rejoint son futur époux et tous deux se sourient comme jamais. Il pause une main sur son ventre avant de lui murmurer quelques mots qui la font sourire.

Ils échangent leurs vœux maintenant, et l'instant fatidique approche. Elle va dire « oui ». Avant de répondre elle regarde longuement Bella et celle-ci approuve d'un signe de tête avant de laisser une larme couler, elle abandonne Jasper. Elle le laisse à Alice qui ouvre sa bouche pour répondre au prêtre devant toute notre famille.

-Oui.

Je remarque alors le collier que porte Alice. C'est celui Jasper avait offert à Bella le jour où elle l'avait choisi, lui.

C'est douloureux pour Alice aussi.

-Tu vas bien ? me chuchote Emmett à l'oreille.

-Non je vais mal, répondis-je sincèrement. Je crois que Bella a lâché prise, elle lui à donné son collier regarde.

-Ooh ! soupira Emmett juste au moment où tout le monde cria « vive les mariés. »

Je récupère Bella qui sanglote à présent dans mes bras.

C'est horriblement douloureux pour nous deux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui fallu pour arrêter de pleurer mais à ce moment elle me sourit et me demanda de vérifier son maquillage, il était intact. Contrairement à son cœur. Sur la photo on était resplendissant, notre bande d'autrefois réunie pour la dernière fois, on le savait tous. Rosalie, la cousine de Jasper avait l'air émerveillée c'est sûr qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'étendu du problème. Elle n'avait jamais été mise au courant, Emmett ne lui avait jamais expliqué pourquoi nous ne voulions plus parler avec son cousin. Chaque couple prit une photo seul puis avec les mariés et enfin on passa au diner.

Jasper fit un discours que je n'écoutais pas, je me concentrais sur Bella.

-Tu l'aimes toujours, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Ne mens pas ma chérie je sais que je suis ton second choix alors s'il-te-plaît ne le nie pas. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et si ton bonheur c'est de le rejoindre alors vas-y. Je te comprends et je ne t'en veux pas, je t'aime comme ça. Je crois que même si tu devrais partir, je t'attendrais comme je l'ai fait avant. N'ai pas honte de pleurer Bella, l'homme de tes rêves se marie à ta meilleure amie, c'est douloureux je le comprends.

-Edward, je resterais à tes côtés. Jamais je ne te lâcherais pour quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pas pour Jasper.

Elle me sourit pour me rassurer, pour se rassurer qu'elle ne partira pas. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas comme elle le devrait et pourtant elle semble presque amoureuse de moi en disant ça, les larmes aux yeux. C'est à mon tour de faire le discours, ça fait des mois que je le prépare pour Alice et juste pour elle.

-Je te revoie ma douce Alice quand nous avions cinq ans et que tu planifiais déjà de te marier. Tu volais tous les magazines et les affaires de travail de maman et tu découpais tout ce qui te plaisait pour les coller dans ton livre de mariage avec Bella. A l'époque où nous étions quatre et pas six tu voulais te marier avec Emmett car tu disais que moi j'étais trop collant.

Tout le monde ria dans la salle, même Bella au souvenir de cette époque parfaitement simple.

-Tu as alors grandit, continuant de parler mariage avec Bella. Cette fois tu as huit ans et tu défiles dans notre grand couloir avec un drap en guise de robe de mariée et Bella qui tient le drap d'une façon théâtrale. C'était quelques années avant de connaître ton mari, et puis à cette époque c'était toujours prévu de te marier avec Emmett car j'étais devenu trop garçon. A croire qu'Emmett a toujours eu un côté masqué que tu as su découvrir.

La salle rit encore et Emmett me fait un geste vulgaire qui me fait rire.

-Puis à l'adolescence tu as continué toujours avec Bella à parler mariage mais cette fois-ci il y avait Rosalie avec vous et elle n'était pas aussi folle que vous heureusement. Tu as alors décidé de ne plus te marier avec Emmett car il était devenue trop grand frère et moi j'étais trop chevelu à ton goût. Et te voilà maintenant mariée et bientôt maman de jumeau. Elèves-les comme maman nous a élevé fait de ses enfants des copies de toi car ils seront parfaits comme toi mon rayon de soleil, ma jumelle.

Alice vint me serrer dans ses bras et puis je retourne prêt de Bella. C'est comme ça, c'est ma place.

On danse un peu pour se changer les idées et j'observe son ventre, qui ne s'est pas encore arrondi. Ça me déchire de savoir que Bella ne l'a dit à personne, elle ne veut pas de notre enfant, c'est comme ça. Elle voit mon regard sur son ventre, elle voit mes larmes mais elle ne fait rien. Elle ne veut pas que notre enfant ait la couleur délicate de ses cheveux avec mes reflets roux, que ses yeux soient verts comme les miens avec des paillettes dorées comme les siens. Elle ne veut pas qu'il boude comme elle et qu'il ait mon sourire charmeur.

Je sais qu'elle regrette cette nuit là, quand elle a dit adieu à son fruit d'amour avec Jasper. A cet enfant qui aurait trois ans maintenant. Qui aurait été blond et les yeux marrons comme elle, elle regrette cette vie qu'elle n'avait pas pu assumer à cette époque.

C'est douloureux pour notre futur enfant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de quitter le confort de ses bras pour aller dehors avec Emmett. C'est la première fois depuis quatre ans que je pleure, que je n'assure pas. Je devrais laisser Bella s'en aller pour la guérir de sa souffrance, elle serait mieux ailleurs je crois.

-Elle est enceinte, expliquai-je à Emmett en m'essuyant les yeux. Mais elle ne veut pas de cette grossesse.

-Ne dis pas ça mon pote, je connais ma sœur et elle a toujours voulu des enfants.

-Non, elle ne veut pas de mon enfant mais du sien.

-Tu le savais Edward, elle l'aimerait toute sa vie mais ne dis pas qu'elle n'aimera pas son enfant, elle l'aimera plus que tout au monde.

-Elle aurait voulu garder l'autre, ne pas devoir à faire ça.

-Je le sais aussi Edward, soupira Emmett. Elle m'a dit tout cela au téléphone ce matin, elle a pleuré et elle a aussi rit. Elle a également dit qu'elle était certaine d'avoir des jumeaux comme Alice, ça serait bien hein ! Elle m'a dit aussi à qu'elle point elle aimerait ces enfants, vos enfants et elle m'a dit qu'elle le ferait pour toi car elle t'aime mon pote. Contrairement à ce que tu penses Bella t'a choisi depuis ce soir là, elle aurait pu retourner dans les bras de Jasper mais elle a couru à toi. Il l'attendait tu sais, il me l'a dit. Tu n'étais pas son deuxième choix mais son premier, depuis le début !

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Emmett reprit sa tirade voyant que je ne parlais pas.

-Si Belle parlait mariage avec Alice, elle parlait de se marier avec toi. Et je crois que tu as besoin de voir ça.

Emmett sortit une feuille roulée à la façon d'un parchemin. Il y avait énormément de photo de Bella et moi à toutes les époques de nos vies puis une seule et unique phrase : « Un jour, je me marierais avec Edward Cullen. Un jour Edward sera le père de mes enfants quelque soient les problèmes nous seront réunis pour toujours. »

-Alors Edward maintenant soit fort même si tu sais que Bella aimera toujours Jasper. Il le faut pour tes enfants, pour Bella.

-Oui pour le bien de Bella.

* * *

**Vous en pensez quoi ? il n'y aura pas de suite, je la trouve parfaite comme ça ! Que feriez à la place d'Edward si un jour celui/celle que vous aimez viens vous voir pour vous demander de l'aimer comme l'autre n'a pas su le faire ? Vous auriez supporté d'aimer une personne qui aime quelqu'un d'autre plus qu'il ne vous aime ? j'aimerais vraiment votre avis la dessus ! **


End file.
